Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an expandable implant for insertion in a disc space used to move adjacent vertebral bodies apart from one another. More specifically, the present invention relates to an expandable implant and an insertion instrument used in actuating the expandable implant to at the very least open and close an upper jaw portion and a lower jaw portion. More particularly, the present invention relates to expandable implant including an upper jaw portion, a lower jaw portion, and a carriage portion carrying the upper jaw portion and the lower jaw portion, and an insertion instrument used to facilitate opening and closing of the upper jaw portion and the lower jaw portion, and to facilitate movement of the carriage portion.
Description of the Prior Art
Some of the degenerative conditions that affect the spine of a patient may be so severe as to require surgical intervention. Oftentimes, the degenerative conditions are such that a spinal implant is required to restore or enhance spinal lordosis. Such spinal implants are insertable into a disc space between two adjacent vertebral bodies of adjacent vertebrae of the patient. Lordotic, frusto-conical, or tapered, spinal implants have the advantage of aiding in the restoration or enhancement of spinal lordosis. Push-in spinal implants offer the advantage of being easily positioned in the implantation space and of having excellent fastening or holding features. Expandable implants offer the advantage of allowing for the placement of a potentially larger implant through a smaller opening in the patient's body. However, there is a need for a push-in expandable spinal implant that at the very least includes a mechanism for increasing the length of the spinal implant after implantation thereof in a disc space between two adjacent vertebral bodies.